Diez cosas sobre ti
by Ilove'S
Summary: Simon debe utilizar buenas tácticas si quiere conquistar finalmente el corazón de la dura Izzy.


**Disclaimer : los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a la excelente Cassandra Clare.**

 **Este fic participa del Reto Especial San Valentín del foro _"Cazadores de Sombras"._ Elegí la pareja de Simon&Izzy, y la palabra que debía incluir es _sonrisa._**

 **Agradecería infinitamente sus reviews, porque tomo en cuenta sus consejos para poder mejorar mi escritura. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 _ **Besotes**_

 _ **B~**_

* * *

Para: _Isabelle Lightwood_

De: _Simon Lewis_

 _Me has pedido que te convenza de que soy el hombre indicado para proteger tu corazón; deseo con esta carta demostrar que puedo ser merecedor de tu amor, un fiel amigo y gran amante. Por eso voy a relatar algunos puntos que me gustan, y otros no tanto, de tu persona._

 **10-** _Me fascina verte caminar. Sí, tal vez no sea el mejor comienzo para rectificar mi caballerosidad, pero definitivamente el movimiento de tus caderas al andar pueden hipnotizar a cualquier ser viviente en este mundo. Te contoneas con tanta naturalidad y coquetería que supongo es innata en ti, porque no creo que alguien pueda si quiera imitarte y mucho menos aprender a moverse así._

 **9-** _Te he escuchado quejarte del color de tus ojos, sé que te gustaría que fueran como los de tu hermano pero ¿adivina qué? Yo creo que son muy seductores y únicos, pues estoy seguro que si estuvieras a diez cuadras de distancia de mí, podría reconocerlos. Porque un brillo como el que hay en ellos es totalmente singular; con tu mirada irradias decisión y seguridad, el norte es allí donde tú mires y yo te seguiría sin dudarlo._

 **8-** _Como no todo en ti son puras críticas buenas, creo que llegó el momento de decirte que tus comidas son un asco ¡NO, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS! Sé que estás pensando en prender fuego ésta hoja, pero te suplico que termines de leer. Debes comprender que no eres completamente perfecta, nadie lo es, y una de tus imperfecciones es tu escaso don culinario. Pero no te preocupes, si quieres puedo comprarte miles de libros con recetas, puedo permitir que quemes mi cocina hasta los cimientos y que me intoxiques tantas veces como quieras hasta que te sientas feliz con los resultados._

 **7-** _Hay muchas cosas que me vuelven loco de ti, pero tu testarudez no es una de las buenas. En ocasiones puedes volverte muy infantil cuando las cosas se salen de tus planes, y puedes causarme migraña con uno sólo de tus berrinches. Es difícil hacerte entrar en razón, pero puedo hacer excepciones contigo y extender los límites de mi paciencia; de cualquier forma no aseguro que no habrá peleas._

 **6-** _Entre una de tus tantas virtudes, están tu simplicidad y transparencia; eres sutil, locuaz y directa a la hora de hablar. No eres hipócrita y prefieres decir lo que piensas, pero cabe mencionar que tu boca se ve encantadora cuando se mueve, y eso no podría hacer enojar a nadie. Sin embargo ese no es mi punto, así que como ya he dicho adoro tu madurez, tu forma de proteger a quienes amas, y que sepas sacrificarte por ellos. Tienes que saber que yo también haría sacrificios por ti._

 **5-** _Puedo asegurar por mi propia experiencia que el roce de tu piel es la sensación más placentera que existe. Pareces hecha de una mezcla entre la más refinada seda y las más dulces flores, tan suave y delicada, de tan exquisito aroma. Y en contraste a tu imagen sé que eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, que afronta la vida cada día al despertar, que carga con sus propios miedos e indecisiones, con fantasmas del pasado, y que defiende sus ideales con uñas y dientes. Una mujer valiente e independiente, así es como me gustas. El honor de haber podido poseer, alguna vez, tu piel es definitivamente algo inexplicable, el hecho de poder besarla, morderla, acariciarla, amarla… sí, eso no tiene punto de comparación. Y es algo con lo que no tendría problemas para convertirlo en mi pasatiempo favorito._

 **4-** _Creo que la primera vez que te vi casi me siento en el suelo del inminente infarto que podría haber sufrido. Eras la visión más perfecta y asombrosa que jamás vería, y no estaba seguro de que fueras real. Tienes un sentido de la moda que causa... Delirio. Y si bien me encanta la ropa que usas, desearía que no todos pudieran verte, porque soy un poco egoísta y me gustaría que seas sólo para mí._

 **3-** _Cuando ruedas los ojos, cuando aprietas los dientes, cuando levantas las cejas, cuando observas tus uñas, cuando la vena en tu cuello se hincha, cuando tu pícara lengua lame tus labios, cuando tus ojos se abren de sorpresa, cuando tus mejillas se sonrojan luego de un orgasmo, cuando tu brillante cabello revolotea al viento. Todos y cada uno de esos gestos los he observado con total detenimiento ¿Qué si me ha tomado tiempo? Pues supongo que sí, no podría decirlo con certeza, porque pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando te miro. Y ya que estamos voy a confesar que a veces también babeo, tal vez ya lo has notado, en lo que a mi respecta espero que no._

 **2-** _Voy dejando los últimos puestos para mis dos cosas favoritas. En este lugar van tus besos, los mejores que puede dar una persona. Me gustan todos los besos que vengan de ti: los dulces y suaves en donde tu boca se mueve lentamente sobre la mía, los pasionales que terminan dejando marcas sobre mi piel, los de reconciliación después de una triste pelea, los de despedida son dolorosos pero besos al fin… y los que más me gustan son los que me regalas luego de compartir una noche juntos, al despertar del alba en la serenidad de tu compañía._

 **1-** _Y por último, pero igual de importante que el resto, está tu ** sonrisa**. También conozco todas las facetas de ella: sonrisas de alegría descomunal, sonrisas de buen día, sonrisas tristes, sonrisas compasivas, sonrisas pícaras y descaradas, sonrisas vengativas. Sin embargo, y al igual que el punto anterior, mi favorita es la sonrisa que acompaña al beso matutino, cuando te encuentras desnuda entre mis brazos y estiras lentamente tus músculos, antes de enfrentar el nuevo día. Esa es la forma en la que me gustaría despertarme por lo que resta de mi vida… A tu lado._

 _Puede no gustarme todo de ti, sin embargo creo que el amor se trata de aceptar al otro tal cuál es, sin reproches. Y debes entender que con cada uno de los puntos que escribí en esta carta, cada parte que compone a Izzy, ya sea una virtud o un defecto, es con lo que yo aprendí a convivir. Nuestra relación no será perfecta, pelearemos, nos gritaremos, nos arreglaremos y volveremos a amarnos, siempre que entre nosotros haya entendimiento y aceptación mutuo._

 _Espero una pronta respuesta Isabelle Lightwood, porque yo te amo._


End file.
